PC:Alastair Feyd (auberon)
Summary Fluff Description: Dramatic and energetic, Alastair seems to fill the room with his personality despite his dimunitive stature. He is seldom at rest for long and his copper colored hair is like a torch in a windstorm. Only after spending time with the gnome does the darker, sardonic aspect of his personality become evident. Background: Alastair's family have been captives of Fomorians for generations. He barely escaped and has vowed to one day return to free his kin. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 Racial bonus against illusions Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Gnome Fade Away: You have the fade away power. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. Reactive Stealth: If you have any cover or concealment when you make an initiative check, you can make a Stealth check. Trickster's Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Small Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Warlock Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged Implement: Rods, wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast: use Charisma for attack rolls, use as basic ranged attack Eldritch Pact (Fey Pact): grants Eyebite at-will power and Misty Step pact boon Prime Shot: +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls if no ally closer to the target than you Shadow Walk: Gain concealment until the end of your next turn if you move at least three squares away from starting point Warlock's Curse: Minor action -- curse nearest enemy that you can see. Do additional damage to cursed target (once per round) Feats Shadow Initiate level Skills Powers Powers Known Warlock Pact Boon Misty Step At-Will - 1st Level Eldritch Blast (Charisma) Eyebite Encounter - 1st Level Witchfire Daily - 1st Level Prophecy of Zhudun Other Encounter Fade Away Feature: Gnome Ghost Sound Feature: Gnome Assassin's Shroud 2X per encounter Shadow Initiate Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Background Gnome - Fomorian Captivity: (From PHB 2) You were captive of a Fomorian overlord. Was your family captured, or were you born into captivity? How did you escape? Are you driven by revenge, or a deep desire to stay as far away from Fomorians as possible? Background Benefit: +2 to Stealth Wish List Rod of Corruption Wand of Psychic Ravaging Shadowdance Leather Armor Boots of Stealth Equipment Gold Remaining 32 (100-68) Weight 52 lbs. Mini Stats sblock=mini-statsbAlastair Feyd/b- Male Gnome Warlock 1 Initiative: +3, Passive perception: 10, Passive Insight: 10 AC: 15, For: 11, Ref: 14, Will: 15 HP: 24/24, Bloodied: 12, Surge value: 6, Surges/day: 7/7 Speed: 5 squares, Languages: Common, Elven AP: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers: COLOR=LimeEldritch Blast/COLOR, COLOR=LimeEyebite/COLOR, COLOR=LimeMisty Step/COLOR, COLOR=LimeAssassin's Shroud/COLOR, COLOR=RedWitchfire/COLOR, COLOR=RedFade Away/COLOR, COLOR=RedGhost Sound/COLOR, COLOR=GrayProphesy of Zhudun/COLOR/sblock Judge Comments Approval 1 Missing secondary effect from Eyebite power. That's Minor. Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g *Only thing I have to add is can you please add Alastair to the below page http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W_Character_Status Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W